


Take Flight

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ben pays Kasidy a visit one night.





	Take Flight

The lights are in her eyes when she comes back into consciousness.

The whiteness stretches on forever, leaving her to gape at the vastness of this universe.

The white, while bright, is not blinding. Her eyes have gotten used to the blankness, but not her mind.

“Hello?” Kasidy cups her hands around her mouth and yells into the emptiness. “Is anyone there?”

“I’m here,” a deep, familiar voice resonates by her ear, and she turns around to find–him. She flings her arms around her husband, taking him in.

“I missed you, baby,” Kasidy cries tears of joy, burying her face in Ben’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

“Hey there,” Ben says, pulling her back so that he can get a good look at her smiling face, “There’s no need to cry. I’m here, baby.”

Kasidy dazedly nods as Ben rubs comforting circles into her back with those strong hands of his, and when she’s calmed down he lightly plants a kiss on her forehead. Leaning into the touch, her fingers pick at the seams of his Starfleet uniform.

“The Prophets chose to let you wear your Starfleet uniform?” Asks Kasidy, her eyes travelling over every delicate detail. She presses herself to in and wills herself to take in his scent. “Are you going to wear it forever?”

“That’s how I’ll be remembered as, I suppose.” Ben rests his chin on the top of Kasidy’s head. “If you don’t like it, I could always change.”

“It’s perfect.” Kasidy closes her eyes and revels in his presence. “This seems almost too good to be true.” Hidden from Ben’s sight, her mouth presses into a grim line as she dwells on the reality–that this is almost very certainly a dream and when she wakes up, Ben will be gone forever and ever.

“Luckily for us, baby, this isn’t a dream.” Ben assures, giving her a light pat on the back. “On certain days of the year, the Prophets are just a bit closer to Bajor. And that’s when it’s easiest for me to reach out to you.”

“Are you ever going to come back for real? I mean, we all miss you.” Kasidy laments, giving a sigh. “I miss you, Jake misses you, and our daughter–Rebecca. I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed to see you.”

Ben gives one of his dazzling smiles. “I’ll visit when I can.”

“Good.” Kasidy leans deeper into his touch. “Just hold me.”

He stands with her, lightly swaying and bringing her along, almost like a light dance. They’ve danced together before, though not often and neither of them were admittedly very good at the leisure activity.

But the motion brought back sweet, sweet memories. Kasidy felt Ben’s hand shift to take hers lightly and the other found its place at her hip. And then their feet started to move, entangled in a silent melody that both of them knew how to dance to.

They could’ve danced for all eternity–at least, that’s what it felt like, in this void separate from time and space.


End file.
